Francis Ledwidge
| birth_place = Janeville, Slane, co. Meath | death_date = July | death_place = Boezinge, Belgium | occupation = Labourer, Miner, Soldier | nationality = Irish | period = 1890's–1917 | genre = Poetry. | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | influences = Flecker, Keats, Shelley, Swinburne[http://www.archive.org/details/n726cornhillmag121londuoft Letter to Chase The Cornhill Magazine] 1917 p 699 | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Francis Edward Ledwidge (19 August 1887 - 31 July 1917) was an Irish poet, sometimes known as the "poet of the blackbirds." A war poet of World War I, he was killed in action at the Battle of Passchendaele. Life Youth Ledwidge was born at Janeville, Slane, co. Meath, the 8th of 9 children in a poverty-stricken family. His parents, Patrick Ledwidge (of the Ledwidge family, from Shropshire, granted land in Meath after the Norman invasion) and wife Anne (Lynch) (1853–1926), believed in giving their children the best education they could afford. But when Francis was only 5 his father Patrick died prematurely, which forced his wife and the children out to work at an early age. Francis left the local national school aged 13, and while he continued to self-educate himself, he worked at what work he could find, as farm hand, road mender and supervisor of roads, copper miner (fired for organising a strike, having been a trade union activist since 1906) and shop assistant. Appointed secretary of the Slane branch of the Meath Labour Union (1913-1914) he had aspirations of permanent white-collar work. His politics were nationalist as well as left-wing.Longley, E. "Ledwidge, Francis Edward (1887–1917)" : Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, (2004), vl. 33, pp.45-46 Young poet Strongly built, with striking brown eyes and a sensuous face, Ledwidge was a keen poet writing wherever he could – sometimes even on gates or fence posts. From the age of 14 he published work in his local newspaper, the Drogheda Independent, reflecting his passion for the Boyne Valley. While working as a road labourer he won the patronage of Edward Plunkett, 18th Baron Dunsany (Lord Dunsany), after he wrote to him in 1912, enclosing copybooks of his early work. Dunsany, a writer well-known in Dublin and London literary and dramatic circles, and whose own start in publishing had been with a few poems, promoted Lewidge in Dublin and introduced him to W.B. Yeats. Dunsany supported Ledwidge with money and literary advice for some years, providing him with access to and a workspace in Dunsany Castle's library, where he met writer Katharine Tynan, with whom he corresponded regularly.Hickey, D.J. & Doherty , J.E., A new Dictionary of Irish History from 1800, p.303, Gill & MacMillan (2003) ISBN 0-7171-2520-3 Dunsany later prepared his first collection of poetry Songs of the Fields, which successfully appealed to the expectations of the Irish Literary Revival and its social taste for rural poetry. Home Rule and World War I Ledwidge was a keen patriot and nationalist. His efforts to found a branch of the Gaelic League in Slane were thwarted by members of the local council. The area organiser encouraged him to continue his struggle, but Francis gave up. He did manage to act as a founding member with his brother Joseph of the Slane Branch of the Irish Volunteers (1914), a nationalist force sworn to defend the introduction of Home Rule for Ireland, by force if need be. On the outbreak of World War I in August 1914, and on account of Ireland's involvement]] in the war, the Irish Volunteers split into 2 factions, the National Volunteers who supported John Redmond’s appeal to join Irish regiments of the British Army in support of the Allied war cause, and those who did not. Francis was originally of the latter party. Nevertheless, having defended this position strongly at a local authority meeting, he enlisted on 24 October 1914 in Lord Dunsany’s regiment, joining 5th battalion Royal Inniskilling Fusiliers, part of the 10th (Irish) Division. This was against the urgings of Dunsany who opposed his enlistment and had offered him a stipend to support him if he stayed away from the war. Some have speculated that he went to war because his sweetheart Ellie Vaughey had found a new lover, John O'Neill, whom she later married, but Ledwidge himself wrote, and forcefully, that he could not stand aside while others sought to defend Ireland's freedom.[http://www.us.archive.org/GnuBook/?id=n726cornhillmag121londuoft#75 Letter Ledwidge to Chase p698] Poetry and war Ledwidge seems to have fitted into Army life well, and rapidly achieved promotion to lance corporal. In 1915, he saw action at Suvla Bay in the Battle of the Dardanelles, where he suffered severe rheumatism. Having survived huge losses sustained by his company in the Battle of Gallipoli]], he became ill after a back injury on a tough mountain journey in Serbia (December 1915), a locale which inspired a number of poems. Ledwidge was dismayed by the news of the Easter Rising, and was court-martialled and demoted for overstaying his home leave and being drunk in uniform (May 1916). He gained and lost stripes over a period in Derry (he was a corporal when the introduction to his first book was written), and then, returned to the front, received back his lance corporal's stripe one last time in January 1917 when posted to the Western Front, joining 1st Battalion, Royal Inniskilling Fusiliers, part of 29th Division. Ledwidge continued to write when feasible throughout the war years, though he lost much work, for example, in atrocious weather in Serbia. He sent much of his output to Lord Dunsany, himself moving on war assignments, as well as to readers among family, friends and literary contacts. On 31 July 1917, a group from Ledwidge's battalion of the Royal Inniskilling Fusiliers were road-laying in preparation for an assault during the Battle of Passchendaele, near the village of Boezinge, northwest of Ieper (Ypres). While Ledwidge was drinking tea in a mud hole with his comrades, a random shell exploded alongside, killing the poet and 5 others. A chaplain who knew him, Father Devas, arrived soon after, and recorded "Ledwidge killed, blown to bits." The poems Ledwidge wrote on active service revealed his pride at being a soldier, as he believed, in the service of Ireland. He wondered whether he would find a soldier's death. The dead were buried at Carrefour de Rose, and later re-interred in the nearby Artillery Wood Military Cemetery]], Boezinge, (where the Welsh poet Hedd Wyn, killed on the same day, is also buried).Casualty details—Ledwidge, Francis Edward, Commonwealth War Graves Commission: the cemetery reports show Hedd Wyn is also buried there, listed under his birth name, Ellis Humphrey Evans. Retrieved on 19 February 2010 Writing Much of Ledwidge's work was published in newspapers and journals in Ireland and the UK. The only work published in book form during Ledwidge's lifetime was the original Songs of the Fields (1915), which was very well received. The critic Edward Marsh printed three of the poems in the Georgian Poetry series, and remained a correspondent for the remainder of Ledwidge's life. A second volume, Songs of Peace was in preparation when Ledwidge died; patron and friend Lord Dunsany wrote the introduction while both were in Derry in September 1916. Following the war, Dunsany arranged for more of Ledwidge's work to be published, first in a third and final new volume, Last Songs, and then later in an anthology in 1919; he commented on the work with words such as: :"was astonished by the brilliance of that eye and that had looked at the fields of Meath and seen there all the simple birds and flowers, with a vividness which made those pages like a magnifying glass, through which one looked at familiar things for the first time." His work as “peasant poet” and “soldier poet”, once a standard part of the Irish school curriculum, faded from view for many decades of the 20th century. Its intensity, coupled with a revived interest in his period, has restored it to life. Quotations Oh what a pleasant world 'twould be, How easy we'd step thro' it, If all the fools who meant no harm, Could manage not to do it! ::- From a personal letter He shall not hear the bittern cry in the wild sky, where he is lain, Nor voices of the sweeter birds Above the wailing of the rain Nor shall he know when the loud March blows Thro' slanting snows her fanfare shrill, Blowing to flame the golden cup Of many an upset daffodil. But when the dark cow leaves the moor And pastures poor with greedy weeds Perhaps he'll hear her low at morn Lifting her horn in pleasant meads. ::- Lament for Thomas MacDonagh Recognition A stone tablet commemorates him in the Island of Ireland Peace Park, Messines, Belgium. Ledwidge was the subject of an RTÉ television documentary entitled Behind the Closed Eye, originally broadcast on January 18, 1973. It won awards for Best Story and Best Implementation Documentary at the Golden Prague International Television Festival.Bruce, Jim, Faithful Servant: A Memoir of Brian Cleeve Lulu, 2007, ISBN 978-1-84753-064-6, (p.185) In 1998 Irish poet Dermot Bolger and the poet's nephew, Joseph Ledwidge, were invited by the 'In Flanders Fields Museum' to unveil a monument on the spot where Ledwidge was killed. In 2007 Bolger's play about the life of Ledwidge, Walking the Road (New Island Books, 2007), was staged in Dublin and in the Town Hall Theatre, Ieper, close where Ledwidge died. It was commissioned to mark the 90th anniversary of his death. Publications Poetry *''Songs of the Fields.'' London: Herbert Jenkins, 1916; New York: Duffield, 1916. *''Songs of Peace.'' London: Herbert Jenkins, 1917. *''Last Songs.'' London: Herbert Jenkins, 1918. *''Complete Poems'' (with introduction by Lord Dunsany). London: Jenkins, 1918; New York: Brentano's, 1919. *''Complete Poems'' (edited by Alice Curtayne). London: Brian and O'Keeffe, 1974. *''Selected Poems'' (edited by Dermot Bolger). Dublin: New Island Books, 1992. **also printed as A Ledwidge Treasury: Selected poems (with introduction by Seamus Heaney & afterword by Bolger). Dublin: New Island Books, 2007. *''Poems'' (edited by Liam O'Meara), Dublin: Riposte Books, 1997. ISBN 1-870-49147-5 *''The Best of Francis Ledwidge: When the dark cow leaves the moor'' (edited by Liam O'Meara; with introduction by Ulick O'Connor). Dublin: Inchicore Ledwidge Society, Risposte Books, 2004. *Hubert Dunn, The Minstrel Boy (includes 5 previously unpublished poems by Ledwidge). Booklink, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Francis Ledwidge, WorldCat, OCLC Online Community Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 8, 2014. See also *[World War I poets|British World War I poets *List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *2 poems from Ledwidge: "June," "A Rainy Day in April" *Ledwidge, Francis (1891-1917) (4 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. *Poems *Francis Ledwidge at PoemHunter (49 poems) *Francis Ledwidge at Poetry Nook (149 poems) ;Audio / video *Francis Ledwidge at YouTube ;About *Who Was Francies Ledwidge? at Gallipoli.rte.ie *FrancisLedwidge.com Official website. *Obituary by Prof. Lewis Chase in [http://www.archive.org/details/n726cornhillmag121londuoft The Cornhill Magazine] 1917 pp 696–704 Includes autobiographical letter by Ledwidge to Chase dated June 6, 1917. Full text at Internet Archive. *Department of the Taoiseach: Irish Soldiers in the First World War Category:1887 births Category:1917 deaths Category:Irish poets Category:Irish Catholic poets Category:Irish World War I poets Category:Irish people of World War I Category:Royal Inniskilling Fusiliers soldiers Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:British military personnel killed in World War I Category:People from County Meath Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Formalist poets Category:Sonneteers Category:Georgian poets Category:Poets who died before 30 Category:British World War I poets